darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Coplan
Fredrick Coplan is one of three main antagonists in the novel; ''Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original), he was once the Sheriff of Ipton, after Robert Charlton shot and killed the previous sheriff; Benny Quinn, in a duel. Being the Sheriff of Ipton meant that Freddy was now in charge of Ipton's Town Guard, which he then used to abuse his power. Eventually when beset on all sides by Arch-Tiberius's Horde, Freddy turned sides and helped the Horde take Ipton, joining Arch-Tiberius. Throughout the novel, Freddy only interacts with Robert Charlton, although he most definitely would have known and spoken with Doctor Will Samson on numerous occasions, seeing as Will was the town doctor for Ipton, and possibly had a short interaction with Katrina Davenport and her mother by the fact that the sheriff's of Ipton often greet the new arrivals of the town. ''“I’m gon’na enjoy guttin’ ya Robert, you pretentious son-of-a-bitch!” - Freddy Coplan goading Robert Charlton during their battle to the death within the Pit at the Horde's second War Camp. (Chapter 22: The Pit, Page 223). Pre-Book History: Freddy was born in Ipton in 2211 to a mother, who was a baker, and a father, who was a hunter. Freddy's father hunted deer a lot, because of their numerous herds, near Ipton. In 2221, when Freddy was 10-years-old, his father was murdered by a pride of lions. The pride of lions roamed the Ruins of Chester Zoo, which was miles south-west of Ipton. Freddy's uncle, the brother of his father, returned with the body of a dead lion, presumably the one which had killed Freddy's father, and presented it to Freddy's mother. Freddy's mother had the lion's body skinned and the fur used as a rug in the Coplan Family residence. In 2222 however Freddy's mother married Freddy uncle. From 2222 until 2228 Freddy's uncle raised him but also beat him. This came to an end when on one of their usual hunting trips, Freddy's uncle was killed. The events around Freddy's uncle's death still remain a mystery. After this Freddy's mother became ill and would eventually die in 2230. Meanwhile Freddy had joined the Ipton Town Guard, under the leadership and tutelage of Benny Quinn, and in 2233 married his childhood sweetheart; Vicky Jones, who became Vicky Coplan. Throughout the years Vicky would be covered up with clothes, hiding the beatings that Freddy would give her when she failed menial tasks. Freddy however was well adept at his job and very much liked by his peers. In 2238 after Benny Quinn was shot and killed by Robert Charlton in a duel, Freddy was elected as the new Sheriff of Ipton, a position he prided himself on becoming and succeeding with. However Freddy gained the position of sheriff at a bad time in Ipton's history, roaming gang attacks, multiple murders, the migration up north and the looming siege from the Horde, made Freddy's life a nightmare and the citizens of Ipton began to blame Freddy for their misfortunes. Freddy, amongst others, blamed Rob for their misfortunes and began to despise the man who inevitably got him his new position in the Town Guard. Appearance & Personality: Physical Appearance: * Eye Colour - '''Blue * '''Hair Colour - '''Red * '''Hair Style - '''Short, spiked. * '''Facial Hair - '''None (beard once he joins the Horde) * '''Skin Colour - '''White. * '''Height - '''5'11" (180.3cm) * '''Weight - '''12.8st (180lbs) * '''Accent - '''Cheshire * '''Age (In 2238) - '''27-years-old. * '''Other Features - '''Freddy skin is darkened around his eyes. '''Attire & Arsenal: Freddy dons the same armour as the rest of the Ipton Town Guard, a mixture of leather, flak and cotton. Freddy has a helmet and a cap which are not wore in the novel and his clothing is khaki in colour. Freddy has a Winchester Select Energy Trap Twelve Gauge Thirty-Two Inch Shotgun, it is uncertain whether or not he retains this shotgun when he joins Arch-Tiberius's Horde. Personality: Freddy is a power hungry, ego-maniac with cowardly tendencies. He is very opportunistic, vindictive and hold grudges against those he feels wronged him. Freddy shares Benny Quinn's behaviour yet has the patience to cause devastating ramifications to those he hates. Freddy finds pleasure in others misfortunes, blames others for his mistakes and loves to gloat on his achievements, no matter how barbarous they may be. Biography: Freddy beats his wife; Vicky Coplan, to death before Robert Charlton returns from his hunting trip. Rob confronts Freddy about this and shoot him. Ipton is besieged by Arch-Tiberius and after a week, Freddy betrays everyone and allows the Horde inside the town. He executes Lee Burton and personally crucifies the mayor; Alan Naismith. Freddy fights a member of the Horde, named Rafal, to the death in order to be able to join the Horde personally, then joins the Horde in massacring their way to Tond. Freddy becomes known as Freddy the Butcher, due to his butcherous ways and killing innocent people in the name of the Horde and God of War. Freddy grows out his beard and fully embraces the life of the Horde. Eventually however he meets a captured Rob at the second War Camp, there he is challenged in the Pit, and killed by Robert, who beheads him for his past crimes and the chance to spend some time alone with Katrina Davenport. Trivia: * Freddy was originally going to be named Freddo, after the chocolate bar, but Darryl M. Finch-Ellis changed this early into the second draft of the novel. * Freddy was originally going to be a Southerner who came up to the North-West with Daniel Clifton, like Robert, and would have been a mutineer just like Rob. * Freddy was originally going to be made making a deal with the Southerners at the beginning of the novel however Darryl M. Finch-Ellis did not like this plot and so scrapped it. * Freddy was inspired by the Sheriff of Nottingham. * Freddy's armour and personality were originally based on the Fallout 3 character; Chief Gustavo. He is also based on an additional mixture of the Mad Max character; Toecutter, and the Fist Of The North Star character; Diamond. * The Fist Of The North Star character Diamond is where Freddy gains his red-hair from. * In the first couple of drafts it was Leroy who was killed in the Pit by Robert, mirroring how Nigel Vickers had killed Malcolm McIntyre, however Darryl M. Finch-Ellis was not satisfied of the unknown outcome of Freddy, on whether or not Robert had killed him, after Rob had shot him in the Mayor's Building in Ipton. And so Darryl M. Finch-Ellis replaced Leroy with Freddy in hopes of giving the readers a more satisfying death. * Freddy's nickname "The Butcher" is in reference to his willing aid in massacring innocent people on behalf of the Horde. * Robert was originally only going to just kill Freddy, not behead him as well. * Freddy's favourite song is; Oasis - Go Let It Out.